Another Story
by aureliesaveria
Summary: Sky is the princess for Sunburst, the world of light. But when the darkness attacks, her adventure begins... Rated T just in case. Please review.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

starting a new journey may not so hard

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

but they share the same sky-

one sky, one destiny.

"You can do better than that," Master Michel said, dodging another attack. "Don't let your attacks be so obvious."

Skylar glared at her teacher before unleashing another series of attacks. They had been training since morning and the sun was already starting to set. She was extremely frustrated.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed as she gave up, letting her twin keyblades disappear into thin air.

"Don't give up now! There's still plenty of time to practice!" Master Michel exclaimed. "What if the darkness came to this world at this very second? What would you do then?"

"Probably fight. But the darkness can never make it to this world, so what's the point of training?" Skylar sat on a bench by the training grounds and looked up at the sky, admiring the beauty of the setting sun.

"Really?" Master Michel questioned, "And who told you that?"

"Dad, Mom, everyone in the kingdom..." She said without taking her eyes off the sky.

Master Michel sighed. He should have known that every person in the kingdom would try to convince the eight year old princess that this world was somehow invulnerable to darkness.

"Fine. We'll pick up more training to tomorrow, he said, "but remember that nothing is invincible. Not even this world is void of darkness."

He got up to gather his things before heading back to the castle.

"Master Michel?" Skylar called as he was leaving the training grounds.

"Yes."

"Why did you choose me for the Keyblade?" She asked.

Master Michel turned around and looked at the young princess. Her eyes never strayed from the sky. It seemed as if she was waiting for something to come down from it. Her tan skin looked darker in the lighting and her chocolate brown eyes gleamed in the sunset.

"Because you're special. You're meant for great things. I can just tell," he told her, then turned around and walked out the gate.

Skylar sat there, lost in her own thoughts. _It doesn't make sense. If this world isn't void of darkness, why haven't I seen any? _She got up and walked toward the castle. _I guess time can only tell…_


	2. The Man With Golden Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

The kingdom of Sunburst was in a panic. Everyone was preparing for the return of their king, Roshan. The castle was no exception. It was, perhaps, the busiest place of all.

The servants were bustling about, cleaning everything in their path, the chefs were preparing the finest meal in the kingdom, the royal guards were practicing their salute to the king, even Queen Cecilia and Princess Skylar were in a panic. Or at least Queen Cecilia was.

"You can't see you're father looking like that!" Queen Cecilia exclaimed.

Skylar was dressed in black shorts, with a white tank top and a black jacket.

"But I have to train," Skylar said, determined to get away from the chaos in the castle.

"But you always train. You can have one day off," Cecilia said while picking out her clothing.

"No," Skylar said, "Master Michel says that the darkness doesn't wait for the weak to become strong. It could come at any time."

"Sweetheart, the darkness doesn't exist in this world and it can't come in from other worlds either," Cecilia explained.

Skylar stared at her mother, waiting for an answer. _If what Master Michel said is true, then I should be training as much as I can. _

Queen Cecilia sighed. "Fine, but be sure to be back before your father is here, you know how he feels about late arrivals."

Skylar smiled and hugged her mother before heading off to find Master Michel. It's not like she didn't want to see her father, she just didn't want people to fuss over her.

She found him on the training grounds sparring with a young boy. She watched for a while, mesmerized by her teachers' fluid movements. The boy had no chance against him but she knew Michel was going easy on him. It wasn't long before he disarmed the boy, leaving him vulnerable to any attack that came his way.

Pushing her way through the gate, she made her way to where he was standing.

"I didn't think you would show up," Michel said, turning to her.

"Neither did I," Skylar said, "but mom's fussing over my appearance again, it's more than a little frustrating."

Michel chuckled, amused by her mothers' attempt to make her look like an actual princess. Skylar always came to him when she wanted to get out of any royal business.

"This is Austin. He's training to be part of the royal guard. Your guard to be specific," Michel introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you," Austin bowed.

Skylar examined him. He was a couple years older than her and slightly taller than she was.

"The pleasure is mine," Skylar curtsied, remembering her manners, "but you don't have to treat me like royalty."

"But –" he started.

"Don't argue. You will lose," Michel stated bluntly.

Austin hesitated, then nodded.

"What will you have me do?" Austin asked.

"Take her back to the castle," Michel replied. Skylar opened her mouth to protest but was quickly cut off. "I need to get ready for the kings return. You should be getting ready too."

He walked out the gate and towards the castle.

Skylar glared after him. She couldn't believe he was making her dress up. He usually covered for her when she didn't want to do these kinds of things. Now she had no choice but go back to her mother.

"Umm," Austin cleared his throat.

Skylar jumped, she had almost forgotten he was there.

"I guess we should go back to the castle then," she sighed.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Queen Cecilia exclaimed, "Your father will love it!"

Skylar pulled at the sleeve of her light blue, skin tight dress. Her mother had insisted that she wore something formal rather than her training gear. She also insisted on doing her hair. Her long hair fell in ringlets down her back and to top it off, she added a tiara.

If Skylar had her way, she would not wear this for her fathers' arrival. This was definitely not her style.

"How long until father gets here?" Skylar asked as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She felt like she was looking at a stranger.

"In about a half an hour," her mother replied, checking her make up.

"Good," Skylar forced a smile. The less time she spent in this dress, the better. "I'm going to go to the throne room."

"Okay. I will see you down there in a few minutes," the queen replied.

Skylar exited the room and waiting outside for her was, of course, Austin.

"Wow, Princess, you look…different," he said.

"Let's just go. I want out of this dress as soon as possible," Skylar glowered.

"As you wish."

It was like the whole kingdom crowded into the throne room. And that was a lot of people. Skylar wondered how everyone even fit in the room. She sat on her throne next to her mother and Austin stood slightly behind her.

"How much longer?" Skylar asked.

"Patience, child. He'll be here soon," Cecilia said.

Skylar sighed. It wasn't like her father to be late. He was always there on time, if not earlier. _Maybe something happened to his ship, _she dreaded. _I hope he's okay._

It was about twenty minutes before the doors started to open. The whole room had gone silent. The townspeople knelt as their king walked down the carpet towards the throne.

_Who is that man father has with him. I thought it was forbidden to bring an outsider into other worlds, _Skylar thought.

He was a bald, elderly man with a silver beard. He had golden eyes and was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and boots, with a dark trench coat.

Just by looking at him, Skylar knew there was something wrong about him. There was something about his golden eyes that deemed him untrustworthy.

Queen Cecilia and Skylar rose from their seats as the king drew closer to the throne.

"My queen and dearest daughter, I have returned from my journey," King Roshan bowed respectfully.

"It's good to have you back," Cecilia and Skylar bowed as well.

"Welcome home, father," Skylar said and ran to hug him, "I've missed you so much."

"And I have missed you," he smiled. He turned to his companion, "Cecilia and Skylar, this is Master Xehanort. He is a very famous Keyblade master. He will be staying with us for a while."

"I won't be staying for very long," Xehanort said good humouredly, "I have some business elsewhere that needs to be taken care of."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like," Cecilia smiled, "what brings you to Sunburst?"

Xehanort smiled, which sent shivers up Skylar's spine. It wasn't the nice, warm kind of smile, it was a creepy smile.

"The king was telling me how wonderful this place was and how full of light it was. I have a sort of fascination for light and wanted to see it," he said, "he also mentioned that his daughter was a Keyblade master in training, so naturally I came to check on her progress."

He was now looking at Skylar; his eyes looked cold and menacing. She stepped closer to her father, trying to get as far away from his gaze as possible.

"We hope you have a wonderful time here in Sunburst," Cecilia smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled, "if you don't mind, I would like to go to my room and rest a while."

"Of course," King Roshan motioned for a servant, "show him to one of the guest bedrooms."

The servant bowed and led Xehanort away but not before he got one last look at her. Skylar held his gaze before he turned away to follow the servant.

_I don't trust him, _she thought, _there is something dark around him. Something tells me that his fascination with the light isn't a good thing._

"Have you noticed anything odd about Master Xehanort?" Skylar asked Austin as they walked to the training grounds to meet Master Michel.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Skylar stopped walking figuring out where to begin.

"Like his eyes. I have never seen anyone with golden eyes before and it's not the nice kind of golden, it's the piercing metallic sort of golden," she looked up at him, "I couldn't have been the only one that's noticed."

He thought for awhile.

"I suppose so but looking at someone's eyes is hardly a way to judge their character," Austin shrugged it off.

"You don't believe me," Skylar crossed her arms. It was frustrating, trying to get people to believe her but she knew she was right about Xehanort. She knew he couldn't be trusted.

"I didn't say that," he said.

"If his eyes aren't odd, then what is?" she asked.

He thought a while longer.

"He's too observant. When he looked at people he didn't just look, he studied," Austin said, "Especially when he looked at you. It was like he was trying to judge your character. It was unsettling."

"So what do we do about it?"

"Is there anything to do about it?" he asked.

"We can't do nothing about it," Skylar said, "if he's a problem we can't just leave him alone."

"Well, we could start by telling Master Michel," Austin suggested.


	3. Descent to Darkness

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

"Hmmm…" Master Michel thought after he heard Skylar and Austin's  
>accusations, "I can see why you are concerned but we really aren't in<br>any place to judge. That is a job for the king and queen."

"I know!" Skylar exclaimed, "but they won't believe me if I tell them."

They had just finished their training when Skylar made her  
>announcement and she was determined to figure out what to do with<br>Master Xehanort.

"What should we do?" she asked, hoping he might have the answer.

"There's not really much we can do," he said, "we don't know anything  
>about him."<p>

"Shouldn't we be even more cautious?" Austin asked, "Just because he's  
>a famous Keyblade Master, doesn't mean he's a good person, right?"<p>

Master Michel thought for a while. Maybe he's coming up with a plan,  
>Skylar thought, we can't just do nothing.<p>

"There used to be keyblade masters that fight for the darkness instead  
>of fighting for the light," he explained, "but that was a long time<br>ago. They were all destroyed in the keyblade war. I haven't heard of  
>one that survived but it certainly is possible."<p>

"If he's working with the darkness, then we have to stop him!" Skylar exclaimed.

"Slow down Princess," Austin said, "we don't know if he's actually  
>working with the darkness. We can't just accuse him without any<br>proof."

Skylar scowled. She knew he was right. They weren't completely sure  
>that he was connected with the darkness. If she told her parents that<br>he was, they would think she was crazy. It would be a huge insult if  
>she accused him wrongly.<p>

"Then maybe we should find proof," Skylar suggested, "my parents can't  
>dismiss it if we had proof!"<p>

"Skylar–," Austin started.

"We're going to find proof," she demanded, "if he is somehow connected  
>to the darkness, we need to do something about it."<p>

She turned and ran to the gate.

"But Skylar-," he called out.

"Don't try to stop her," Michel said, "once she has her mind set on  
>something, she's not going to stop until she finds it."<p>

"I just wish she wouldn't act so rashly," Austin sighed. He turned and  
>ran after her.<p>

"I can't believe we haven't found any proof yet!" Skylar exclaimed.  
>They had been watching Xehanort like a hawk ever since he arrived and<br>so far they hadn't found anything that suggested he was evil.

"He's either a really good actor or a really good person," Austin  
>said, "Either way, we can't keep watching him. Someone's going to<br>notice eventually."

"But we don't have any proof," Skylar said, "we can't just give up."

"I'm not saying that we should give up. I'm saying we should take a  
>break," he said, "it's almost evening; you should be getting to<br>dinner."

"You go on without me. I need to get changed," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute," she said and went the opposite way.

The castle was huge. A person that was visiting would have been been  
>lost in a matter of seconds. But Skylar knew almost every twist and<br>turn through the corridors like the back of her hand. She was a  
>hallway away from her rooms when she felt uneasy. She stopped to look<br>around but saw nothing. Cautiously she walked down the rest of the  
>hallway to her rooms.<p>

As she finished changing out of her training clothes, she had the  
>strange feeling that someone was near. Skylar checked around the room<br>for any intruders. Satisfied that she found none, she left her room  
>and turned to close the door behind her. She was about to turn the<br>corner down the hall when she almost ran into someone. She looked up  
>and found and found herself staring at a masked face.<p>

"Who are you?" She asked. "I've never seen you here before."

He laughed. It was a laugh that confirmed Skylar's uneasiness.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed, " you won't be alive long  
>enough to find out."<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked nervously.

"It means," he called out a Keyblade, "that this world is going to  
>fall into darkness and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about<br>it."

"You have a Keyblade!" Skylar called out her own Keyblade. "This world  
>can't fall to darkness! It's called the world of light for a reason!<br>It would take a lot of darkness to even touch this world."

He laughed again. "You must live a very sheltered life. There's  
>darkness in every world. Even if there's an infinite amount of light,<br>there will always be darkness. You're too young to understand."

She glared at him. That can't happen! She thought.

He put his Keyblade away. "You have a couple hours until Xehanort and  
>I consume this world in darkness. So if you're going to come up with a<br>plan to stop us, I suggest you start thinking."

He disappeared into a mist of darkness.

I have to stop them! Skylar ran as fast as she could to the dining room.

"Austin!"

He turned to see a panicking princess racing towards him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I found our proof!" Skylar exclaimed. "There was this boy in a  
>mask..." she explained everything to him.<p>

"We need to find Master Michel and fast. We don't have much time left ."

They swiftly searched the dining room. It didn't help that the dining  
>room was so big and that there were so many people . It was like<br>trying to find a needle in a haystack. They finally found him talking  
>to the king and queen.<p>

"Master Michel!" She exclaimed.

"In a minute Princess," he turned back to the king.

"But-"

Austin touched her shoulder. "Don't push it. We don't want to upset  
>your father. Maybe we should figure out where Xehanort is first."<p>

She nodded and turned to her mother.

"Mother, have you, by chance, seen Master Xehanort?" Skylar asked politely.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He  
>said he would be joining us for dinner," Cecilia explained.<p>

At that moment, the castle shook violently.

"W-what was that?" Her mother asked nervously.

The castle shook again. The sounds of thunder could be heard from outside.

"Looks like they've already started," Austin commented.

"Princess, what is going on?" Michel asked cautiously.

"There's no time to explain! We have to find Xehanort as fast as we  
>can or else the whole castle is going down!" Skylar exclaimed.<p>

They found Xehanort and the masked boy on the training grounds. Next  
>to them was a large vortex of darkness.<p>

"Xehanort!" Michel exclaimed, "what are you doing? This whole world  
>will be consumed if you continue this!"<p>

Xehanort turned towards them and laughed evilly. "I have no use for a  
>world filled with light. It will only get in the way of my plans."<p>

"I can't let you do this!" Michel summoned his Keyblade. "I won't let  
>you swallow this world into the darkness."<p>

"You're very persistent. I can not, however, allow you to get in my  
>way," he gestured at the masked boy, "Vanitas, take care of them."<p>

Vanitas crept towards Skylar menacingly. "I told you this world would  
>fall into darkness. I guess you didn't have a well thought out plan."<p>

He rushed at her with his Keyblade. Skylar quickly blocked the blow  
>with hers but because her size and his brute force, she was knocked<br>dangerously close to the vortex of darkness.

"Princess!" Austin exclaimed. He tried to save her but was blocked by  
>Vanitas. Vanitas attacked him. Austin tried to defend himself and was<br>soon aided by Michel.

Xehanort stepped in front of Skylar. "I've heard that you're one off  
>the princesses of light. If that's true, I can not allow you to live."<br>He dragged her closer to the vortex.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked weakly.

He didn't answer, just laughed as he threw her into the darkness.


	4. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts!**

"Please wake up..." a voice called out to Skylar urgently.

Skylar stirred but didn't open her eyes. She was quite content with  
>where she was at the moment. The sound of rushing water was very<br>relaxing.

Rushing water? Skylar thought. Her eyes flew open. She found herself  
>staring up at a young boy with silver hair.<p>

"Are you okay?" He sighed in relief.

Skylar didn't respond only looked around. It looked like she was on an  
>island. There sky was blue and cloudless which matched the clear blue<br>water.

"Are you okay?" The boy repeated, "I saw you floating in the water  
>unconscious, so I swam out and saved you."<p>

What? She gave him a confused look, still not responding. Then it all  
>came rushing back to her. The storm, Vanitas attacking Austin and<br>worst of all, Xehanort throwing her into the vortex of darkness.

This must be a new world, she thought. How long have I been unconscious?

"Can you talk?" The boy asked, half jokingly.

"Y-yes," Skylar responded shakily.

"Good," he replied, amused, "who are you? I've never seen you here before."

Skylar hesitated. He did save her life. He did, at the very least,  
>deserve to know her name.<p>

"Skylar," she said, less shakily. "Where am I?"

"Skylar..." he mulled her name over in his mind. "Nice name. And we're  
>on Destiny Islands. How did you end up in the water?"<p>

He probably shouldn't know I'm from another world, she thought.

"I-I don't remember," she lied, "all I remember is my name."

"Hmmm... so you have amnesia," he thought for a while.

What if he doesn't believe me, she thought, maybe he knows about the  
>other worlds and knows I'm from one of them.<p>

"If you don't remember anything except for your name, you should  
>probably get to a doctor," he said. "Come on."<p>

He helped her up and led her away from the beach.

He turned to her. "I'm Riku, by the way."

"It doesn't look like you have any damage to your skull," the doctor  
>said. "Something traumatic must have happened, causing you to lose<br>your memory," he explained.

Skylar shrugged, not trusting herself to say anything that might  
>unravel her lie.<p>

"You said your name is Skylar?" She nodded. "Riku went to mayor to see  
>if he can find your parents."<p>

Too bad you won't actually find them, she thought sadly. She thought  
>of her mother and father, who were probably mourning the loss of their<br>only child. That is, if they survived.

"There is another girl like you on the islands," he explained, "she  
>was found washed up on the shore and has no memory of where she came<br>from. Hopefully she's not exactly like you, maybe we can actually find  
>your parents."<p>

This caught Skylars attention. Is she pretending or does she really  
>not remember where she came from, she thought. I guess there's only<br>one way to find out.

"Can I meet her?" She asked.

"I'm sure you'll see her soon," the doctor smiled. "The mayor adopted  
>her when they couldn't find her parents."<p>

A few hours later, the mayor walked into the doctors office where  
>Skylar was waiting.<p>

"What are her results?" The mayor asked.

She continued to wait for a few minutes as the doctor explained her condition.

The mayor turned to her. "We haven't found you in our records at all.  
>Are you sure you don't remember anything?"<p>

Skylar thought for a moment, then nodded. If she was going to be  
>staying in this world for a while, she needed to convince them that<br>she really did lose her memory.

"Your like my daughter, Kairi," he explained, "she lost her memory  
>too. You'll find her playing on the beach with her friends. You should<br>go play while I try to find a family that might take you in."

Skylar walked towards the beach. She liked it here. It was calm and  
>peaceful compared to the hustle and bustle of the Sunburst kingdom.<br>She could get used to the calm.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Riku running towards her.

"How'd your check up go?" He asked.

"No damage to my head," she said, "but I guess I'm not from around  
>here. They couldn't find me in their records. I wish I knew where I<br>came from." She tried to sound as sad as possible. It was hard trying  
>to convince people that she had amnesia.<p>

"Don't be sad. They'll find a place for you to stay. You can hang out  
>with me and my friends until they do."<p>

He lead her farther down the beach where a girl with auburn hair and a  
>spikey haired boy were playing.<p>

"Skylar, this is Kairi, the mayors daughter, and Sora," he introduced them.

She looked at them both and immediately felt the strong presence of  
>light. That girl is a princess of light, Skylar thought, she's<br>definitely not from this world. She turned to Sora. His light is  
>extremely strong. I wonder why its so strong.<p>

She realized she hadn't said anything for about a minute and quickly recovered.

"Nice to meet you," she said shyly.

"Riku told us about you," Kairi stepped forward, "do you really not  
>remember where your from."<p>

Skylar nodded, hoping she would buy her act.

"Darn. I was hoping that I might be able to figure out where I was  
>from," she frowned, the quickly smiled again. "Its nice to meet you<br>anyways. Hopefully we'll become good friends."

"I'm Sora!" The spikey haired boy exclaimed. "We're going to be great friends!"

"Jeez, Sora," Riku playfully punched his arm. "You've known her for  
>like two seconds and you already think your going to be best friends."<p>

"It's true!" Sora exclaimed.

"I bet I'll be best friends with her before you will!" Riku said  
>confidently, ruffling Sora's hair.<p>

"Hey! Stop!" Sora laughed.

Skylar laughed. She would definitely have a fun time here.

Please leave any reviews and suggestions for the story. I'll try to update at least once a week.


End file.
